ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Allkampf
Was ist „Allkampf“? Der Allkampf ist eine uralte Art des Wettstreits, bei der zwei Monster in einem Kampfkäfig ohne Regeln aufeinander losgehen. Hierfür muss der Erweiterungspack „Treasures of Aht Urhgan" installiert und registriert sein. Der Austragungsort Die Arena des Kolosseums kann über den Eingang „Gate: The Pit”, der sich im Südosten von Aht Urhgan-Weißtor befindet, betreten werden. Sie ist in vier verschiedene Kampfkäfige unterteilt. Man kann sich kostenlos zu den einzelnen Kampfkäfigen transportieren lassen, indem man mit dem Offiziellen direkt am Eingang spricht. *Auf alle Waren, die Spieler im Kolosseum über ihren Basar verkaufen, wird eine Steuer von 10% erhoben. Jetons Jetons werden als spezielles Zahlungsmittel im Kolosseum benutzt und man kann sie im Tausch für Imperiale Münzen oder durch die Teilnahme an Kämpfen erhalten. Mit Jetons kann man im Kolosseum spezielle Items erwerben. Wer Details zu diesem Thema erfahren möchte, sollte mit Zandjarl, der sich in der Nähe des Eingangs aufhält, sprechen. Teilnahme am Allkampf 1. Ein Monster finden Bevor man am Allkampf teilnehmen kann, muss man erst einmal ein Monster finden. Dazu sind folgende Schritte notwendig: :I. Einen Seelenfänger und Leeres Seelensiegel im Kolosseum kaufen. :II. Diese Items in den Slots für Fernwaffen und Munition ausrüsten. :III. Ein Monster finden, das einem gefällt und den Seelenfänger auf das Monster „benutzen“. :IV. Diesen Vorgang so lange wiederholen, bis man ein Abbild des Monsters auf einem Seelensiegel erhält. * Die Abbilder mancher Monster können nicht aufgezeichnet werden. * Man kann den Seelenfänger auch auf Monster anwenden, die gerade gegen einen anderen Spieler kämpfen. 2. Einen Seelenspiegel anfertigen lassen Wenn man ein Monster gefunden hat, muss man es für den Kampf vorbereiten. Dazu sind folgende Schritte notwendig: :I. Das Seelensiegel mit dem Abbild und einen Eiskristall mithilfe des „Handeln“-Befehls dem zuständigen Offiziellen im Kolosseum übergeben und prüfen, ob daraus ein Seelenspiegel erstellt werden kann. :II. Wenn der Offizielle das Seelensiegel verarbeiten kann, erhält man gegen eine geringe Gebühr den neuen Seelenspiegel von ihm. :III. Den Seelenspiegel vom zuständigen Offiziellen inspizieren lassen. Wenn er den Test besteht, erhält er den Status „Offizieller Seelenspiegel“ und kann im Allkampf eingesetzt werden. * Indem man seinen Seelenspiegel mithilfe des „Handeln“-Befehls dem Offiziellen übergibt, von dem man ihn erhalten hat, kann man die Daten des aufgezeichneten Monsters einsehen und dessen Namen ändern. * Seelensiegel, aus denen man keinen Seelenspiegel herstellen lassen kann, können trotzdem dazu benutzt werden, andere Seelenspiegel aufzuwerten. Details dazu folgen später im Text. * Wenn ein Seelensiegel einmal zu einem Seelenspiegel umgebaut wurde, kann dieser Vorgang nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden! 3. Für einen Kampf anmelden Der Allkampf wird in vier verschiedenen Kampfkäfigen ausgetragen. Sobald man einen offiziellen Seelenspiegel erhalten hat, kann man sich damit beim zuständigen Offiziellen bei einem der Kampfkäfige für den Allkampf anmelden. Die Kämpfe sind dabei in zwei Typen zu unterteilen: :- Duellkämpfe (Kampfkäfige α, β und γ) ::Stolze Besitzer eines offiziellen Seelenspiegels können sich jederzeit für diese Duelle anmelden, wobei es allerdings je nach Betrieb zu Wartezeiten kommen kann. Es gibt in keinem der drei Käfige Levelbeschränkungen und die Kampfergebnisse werden nicht in Form von Ranglisten oder Ähnlichem veröffentlicht. Wer etwas beweisen möchte, kann sich zusammen mit einem Gruppenmitglied anmelden und sein Monster gegen das dieses Gruppenmitglieds kämpfen lassen. :- Allkampf-Turnier (Kampfkäfig δ) ::Beim Turnier kann man sein Monster gegen den amtierenden Champion kämpfen lassen. Sollte das eigene Monster gewinnen, wird es zum neuen Champion erklärt und den Titel so lange verteidigen, bis es von einem Gegner entthront wird. Über wieviele Kämpfe kann dein Monster wohl den Titel behaupten? 4. Kämpfen Kurz bevor der Kampf des eigenen Monsters beginnt, gibt es eine Ansage. Nachdem diese Ansage erfolgt ist, kann man mit einem der beiden Offiziellen, die direkt bei den Käfigen stehen, sprechen und sich zur Kontrollplattform transportieren lassen. Einmal begonnen, endet der Kampf, wenn eines der Monster mit null HP zusammenbricht oder die Kampfdauer von 3 Minuten (Erdenzeit) überschritten wird. In einem solchen Fall gewinnt das Monster, das die meisten HP übrig hat. Das Kampfgeschehen kann man von zwei verschiedenen Orten aus verfolgen: :- Die Kontrollplattform ::Wenn man mit dem Offiziellen direkt am Käfig spricht und sich zur Kontrollplattform transportieren lässt, kann man seinem Monster von dort aus mithilfe der Sprachrohre (Speaking Tubes) Anweisungen geben. Man kann die Plattform kurz vor oder während des Kampfes betreten. :- Das Podest ::Von dem Podest aus, das sich direkt vor dem Käfig befindet, können auch die Spieler das Kampfgeschehen verfolgen, deren Monster nicht am Kampf beteiligt sind. 5. Das Kampfergebnis bestätigen lassen Indem man seinen offiziellen Seelenspiegel nach dem Ende eines Kampfes mithilfe des „Handeln"-Befehls dem Offiziellen übergibt, der für die Kampfanmeldungen zuständig ist, kann man das Ergebnis des Kampfes bestätigen lassen. Man sollte niemals vergessen, sein Kampfergebnis bestätigen zu lassen, da das Monster sonst keine Erfahrungspunkte und man selbst keine Jetons erhält! Außerdem sollte man daran denken, das Ergebnis innerhalb von 3 Tagen (Erdenzeit) bestätigen zu lassen, da es danach gelöscht wird! *Pro Bestätigung kann man maximal 2.000 Erfahrungspunkte erhalten. Spieler, die ihr Monster gerne mehrere Male hintereinander kämpfen lassen, sollten also besonders beim Allkampf-Turnier daran denken, ihr Kampfergebnis zwischendurch auch mal bestätigen zu lassen. Unentschieden Bei einem Unentschieden erhalten beide Kontrahenten sowohl Jetons als auch Erfahrungspunkte, jedoch nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie bei einem Sieg erhalten würden. * Beim Allkampf-Turnier kann der amtierende Champion auch nach einem Unentschieden damit fortfahren, seinen Titel zu verteidigen. Gestaltung der Monster Es gibt viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten, sein Monster stärker zu machen: Hochleveln Wenn Monster in der Arena kämpfen, erhalten sie Erfahrungspunke und steigen in höhere Level auf. Die Levelbegrenzung für Monster beim Allkampf liegt derzeit bei 50. Magie und Fertigkeiten erlernen Alle Monster besitzen entsprechend ihrer Familie gewisse Fertigkeiten und/oder Magie. Viele dieser Talente sind jedoch latent, bis das Monster einen bestimmten Level erreicht. Man sollte sich also nicht gleich von einem vermeintlich schwachen Monster trennen, ohne ihm die Chance zu geben, seine womöglich guten Talente auszubilden. Wilde Talente Wilde Talente sind all die Fertigkeiten und die Magie, die ein Monster im Allkampf einsetzt, um diesen zu gewinnen. Einige dieser Wilden Talente haben Level und verbessern sich mit der wiederholten Teilnahme an den Kämpfen. :1. Wilde Talente hinzufügen ::Wenn man seinen Seelenspiegel (ob offiziell oder nicht, spielt dabei keine Rolle) zusammen mit einem Seelensiegel mithilfe des „Handeln“-Befehls dem Offiziellen übergibt, der die Seelenspiegel anfertigt, kann man gegen eine geringe Jeton-Gebühr das Wilde Talent, das sich auf dem Seelensiegel befindet, dem Seelenspiegel hinzufügen. : :2. Wildheitspunkte (WP) ::Ein Monster mit einem Wilden Talent auszustatten erfordert Wildheitspunkte. Jedes Monster eine hat so genannte „Wildheitspunkt-Kapazität“. Wenn nicht genug freie WP zur Verfügung stehen, kann man ein Monster nicht mit zusätzlichen Wilden Talenten ausstatten. Indem man seinen Seelenspiegel mithilfe des „Handeln“-Befehls dem Offiziellen übergibt, der die Seelenspiegel anfertigt, kann man die aktuelle „Wildheitspunkt-Kapazität“ seines Monsters einsehen und erfahren, wie viele WP noch frei sind. Wie viele Punkte ein Wildes Talent verbraucht, steht im Hilfstext des Seelensiegels, welches das Wilde Talent enthält. Disziplin und Temperament Die folgenden Eigenschaften sind den Monstern zwar angeboren, können aber durch wiederholtes Anwenden der gleichen Anweisungen von der Kontrollplattform aus beeinflusst werden: :1. Disziplin ::Je disziplinierter ein Monster ist, desto besser wird es Anweisungen während eines Kampfes befolgen. :2. Temperament ::Das Temperament eines Monsters lässt sich auf zwei verschiedenen Skalen beschreiben: :::Von wild bis zahm und von aggressiv bis defensiv. :::Das Temperament eines Monsters beeinflusst direkt, wie sich das Monster während eines Kampfes verhält. So wird :::zum Beispiel ein zahmes, defensives Monster versuchen, gegnerische Angriffe zu verhindern, indem es den Gegner betäubt.